Love Worth Remebering
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: no giveaways Nalu Tribute discontinuing for the time being
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**A Love worth remembering**

Chapter 1: the accident

My name is Lucy Heartifilia and I'm a member of Fairy Tail. It's been at least a year since I joined but mostly like 8 years due to the 7 year gap of mine and my friend's missing on that island. It's just a regular day at Fairy Tail as usual.

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a job!" my best friend and team mate, Natsu Dragneel said in a very rare cheerful mood. "Aye!" his best friend, Happy agreed.

"You go find a good one then, Natsu." I said sullenly. Then it hit me. "Hey Natsu? Isn't today your birthday?"

He looked a little surprised that I could remember something like that. "Yeah, why you ask?" Happy looked mischievous. "Oh is Lucy going to do something special for Natsu?"

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at the little rat of a cat. "Shut up Happy!" I looked back at Natsu and said, "I was thinking of baking you a birthday cake. If you don't mind coming over today."

Natsu shrugged, "No, why would I mind anyway. Thanks Lucy." He gave me one of his big grins which made me blush harder.

"How about instead of a job, we go hitch hiking for a little while? For your birthday?" I offered with a smile.

"That sounds great! Let's go now!" Natsu grinned even bigger. "Aye sounds perfect!" Happy cheered.

Natsu had this cool personality about him. He wasn't afraid of showing his feelings to someone. He had a great attitude. Even though he has a big temper and a short one, he is always easy to get along with. He has this pink hair that looks like cotton candy. And a smile that can stop traffic.

About an hour later, we reached the mountain we were meant to climb. It was a twisted mountain but with Natsu's great sense of smell we'd be ok.

"Natsu, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday." I scolded him.

"It's not his fault nobody at the guild will help me celebrate it with him so he often forgets when it even is." Happy told me, flying beside me with big long white angel wings.

"And how is it that you know when his birthday is?" I asked making sort of a smartass remark out of it.

"Lisanna told me, when I was a baby, we used to celebrate it all the time for him. But when she died nobody would celebrate with me for him. You're the first to do so in a long time." Happy said inquistedly.

"He's right, you know. Lucy you are the first to celebrate it with me." Natsu grinned at me his eyes shining as the sun light gleamed off of them.

I was star struck, he looked pretty damn good. So good that I lost my footing and went off the road falling down the mountain side. "AAHHHH!" I Screamed as I fell, something large hit me in the head cutting off my screaming as I fell unconscious.

Natsu…..

I watched in horror as the girl I cared for fell down the side of the mountain. "Lucy!" I raced after her. I jumped in front of her to stop her continuing tumble.

"Lucy are you ok?" I held her against me in my arms. She fell unconscious along the way down but she also gained minor cuts and scrapes.

"Lucy, are u alright?" Happy cried, he was crying as well.

"Come on, Happy we better fix her up and take her home." I said concerned.

I carried her in my arms for a while. I was very worried about her condition.

Back at her house, I laid her on her bed spread. "Happy, can you find the bandages?" I said as I examined her wounds she earned in the fall.

They weren't very bad just minor. "Here you go, Natsu." I thanked him and started putting bandages on Lucy's wrist and legs.

I heard her groan in agony. Right before I saw her open her eyes.

"Lucy your awake, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" she asked very puzzled.

"It's me, Natsu. I'm your friend and partner. We're team mates, how could you forget me?" I said a little more concerned than shocked.

She blushed. There was the blush that made me fall for her in the first place.

I couldn't help but blush myself. She looked pretty cute. "I'm sorry I don't remember knowing someone as cute as you." She blushed harder.

I was a little surprised myself when she said that. She caught me off guard with that.

"How can you not remember me? I'm your best friend." I was unsure that she was just teasing me; the Lucy I knew would never joke about not knowing a person.

"Maybe she accidentally hit a rock on her head when she fell down that mountain? Cause I saw a big rock that could of conked her memories out of her." Happy said, remembering what exactly happen.

"You sure, Happy?" I asked him trying to be positive that it was the accident that caused her to lose her memories.

"Aye, I saw a tad of blood on the rock, which means she hit it on her way down." Happy said, checking Lucy's head. "See, here it is!" Happy turned her head towards me showing me a gash in the side of her temple. I got up, grabbed a wet rag and put it on the open gash. Lucy was totally confused.

"How did that get there?" she asked completely puzzled.

"We were hitch hiking on a mountain, you fell and hit your head against a rock." I reply, rubbing slowly trying to remove some of the blood on her head.

Lucy's eyes reacted a bit like she knew what happened. "I remember that but how?" she stared at me.

I grab her hand, the one with the pink Fairy Tail symbol on it. I held on tightly because I was afraid to let her go again.

"You like her." Happy pointed out that obvious fact. I blush but don't make a move to contradict him.

"Is it true?" Lucy paused looking up at me, staring into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to hide the fact that I knew what she was talking about.

"You like me?" Lucy didn't smile, more like she was trying to hide a smile from me by being serious.

I blushed a bit as I tried to hide my face from her. "Um. Yes. I have for a while now. I was always afraid to tell you how I felt. Cause I didn't know if you felt the same way about me." My eyes showed a bit of worriedness. "Not just like you like you, but I think I'm in love with you."

Lucy blushed hard at my rushed affection. "Natsu, I-I don't know what to say but I know for a fact that I do love you. I always loved you for a long time." Her eyes gleamed with love in them.

My heart skipped a beat when I looked into her eyes. Without even knowing I climbed into the bed beside her. "I love you, Lucy. God, I can't believe I'm finally saying it to you after all this time." I almost started to cry, I was filled with complete joy.

She wrapped her arms around me, placing her head right next to mine. Seeing her face right next to mine, I couldn't hold back anymore. I slowly leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. I cupped her head with my hand feeling the softness of her hair. She looked caught off guard but slowly settled into my kiss. She cupped my cheek with her soft and smooth hand. I place my other hand on the fold of her shoulder blades, pressing her to me.

'So this is what love feels like.' I thought to myself. 'I'm so thankful to have such a beautiful girl in my life. She made my dream a reality.' I smiled between our lips.

I was in complete bliss. I thanked god that Happy wasn't going to ruin this special moment for me. Remind me later to give him a big fish for keeping quiet while we make out.

When we finally broke apart, we were breathing heavily. When I finally was able to speak, I said to her. "Well, what did you think?" I kind of gave a grin because I couldn't help smiling at her beautiful face.

"It was perfect. Could you do me one favor?" she asked kind of blushing at her request she was about to make.

"Sure what is it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Could you stay with me and hold me while I sleep, I feel a lot safer when you're around?" She turned away from me to hide her embarrassment.

I grinned using my hands I pulled her closer and turned her head towards me. "Yes, I will. So there's no need for you to be scared to be by yourself. You're my girl now so you can ask me anything." I held her close, and kissed her once more.

Lucy…

I felt like I was in heaven, this handsome boy kissing me, loving me. It makes me feel like I'm on heaven's peak. I curled into his chest feeling the pounding beat of his heart a quick pace because of our kiss. He clutched me there, holding me like he'll never hold me again. I felt tears on the top of my head. I looked up to see tears coming from his eyes. "Natsu, why are you crying?" I asked holding his cheek with my hand.

"I'm so happy that your mine. I never thought you'd love me too. I'll never be able to forget this. Thank you Lucy for making me a happy guy" he covered his face in my hair but I could still feel his tears in my scalpel. I held his face with my hands. "There is no need to cry, Natsu. Just be happy that I love you too." I almost tear up but held them back as I smiled at him.

He sat up bringing me up with him. He stared at me for a while then finally pulled me to him. "Half the time when we went out on jobs, I was always afraid I wouldn't be able to protect you. I'd be afraid that one day the person who would hurt you the most was me." Natsu pulled away a bit but I pulled him back to me. I held him close, so I could feel the smooth skin of his chest.

My hands went around his neck. "You've always been good to me, Natsu. I remember everything about you now. Your smile after you beat Gajeel. Your funny laugh, the way you would go at it with Gray and how you'd get scared if Erza came up behind you. I've always counted on you and you would always come and save me. You're my best friend and team mate. I love you so much, Natsu."

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I felt him blush and laugh at the same time. "You're the best, Lucy." He said quietly.

I smiled back up at him. "Alright before we get anywhere let me put pj's on." I pushed him away slowly. He let me go, and watched as I retrieved a pair of pj's from my dresser and walked into the bathroom.

"She likes you!" I heard Happy squealed in the other room. "Shut up, of course she does, you fur ball." Natsu laughed. God hearing him laugh sounded amazing.

I walked back into the room and it looked as if Happy was getting into a fight with Natsu. "Ehem? How do I look, Natsu?" I blushed slightly.

"I don't know how about you come over here and I'll tell you?" Natsu smirked. He was holding back laughter from the look of it.

"She looks fat to me!" Happy laughed hard holding his little chest.

"Watch it cat or I'll hang you from the window by your tail." I retorted cruelly.

I did what Natsu said and came over to where he was sitting on my bed. Immediately he grabs me by my waist with one arm, lays back and throws me on top of him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with surprise.

"To surprise you and to hear you squeal!" Natsu laughed and started tickling me.

"AAHH!" I started laughing my butt off. "No! Stop! Please!" I beg him.

Natsu finally stopped when I threatened to pee on him if he kept doing it. Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. I stared at him for a long time. "What you thinking about?" Natsu asked from out of nowhere.

I was in a daze and didn't hear him. "What? What did you say?" I looked puzzled.

"I asked what you were thinking about?" he repeated. His eyes had this curious look in them.

"Oh, just how are we going to tell everyone that we're dating now?" I laid my head against his chest.

"We'll figure something out, I promise you." Natsu said sounding so sure of himself.

I rolled over Natsu to the empty spot on the bed as Natsu covered the two of us up after taking his shoes off. "Happy can you get the lights?" I asked him.

"Aye ma'am." He said flying over to the light switch flicking it off and flies right back to the bed to the empty spot at our feet.

"Night, Natsu." I scooted closer to him as he held me to his chest.

"Thank you for asking me this Lucy, because I didn't know if I would be able to leave you alone like this. I just want to feel you next to me all the time." Natsu whispered in my ear. I gasped a little, turned my head and gave him one more kiss.

Of course he made it last two minutes. I was breathing hard when he let me lean back. "One of these days you're going to kill me because I'm unable to breath." I giggled a bit.

He laughed in my ear, kissed it the pressed even closer to me. "God, I love you." he swore under his breath.

"I love you too, Natsu." He shivered when I said that for some reason. "I love how you say my name. I feel like I'm at home again. I hope someday you'll be my home, Lucy." I almost started crying because to me that sounded like a proposal.

"I would love it too if you would call me your home, cause your my home." His breathe caught in his chest. Then he squeezed me hard. "I love you forever Lucy Heartifilia."

"And I love you forever Natsu Dragneel." I turned to him and cupped his face in my hands.

His eyes had gleaming light in them, he was close to tears again. But yet so was i.

He held me close as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A day in paradise

**A Love worth Remembering**

Hey everyone welcome to chapter two of my nalu tribute. I plan on making this up to four chapters or so. If you like this, leave a review saying how I can make it better and longer. Chapter 2: a day in paradise

The next morning, I woke up to see Natsu lying next to me. His face was close to mine, he was still sleeping. I smiled, raised my hand to his cheek and gently place a kiss on his lips. He suddenly reacted and kissed me back just as gently. I was surprised; I open my eyes to see him looking at me. He leaned back, smiling. "Morning, angel." He hugged me close. I felt loved once again.

"We better get up or the guys will wonder where we're at." I giggled lightly, as I pushed the blanket off of me. He sighed with exasperation. "What's wrong, Natsu?" I asked him, looking at him.

"I guess, I guess can't get enough of holding you in my arms. You're so warm and soft. I love when you touch me on the cheek with your hand," I put my hand on his cheek. "How you hold my hand gently," I placed my other hand in his gently squeezing it.

"And I love how you hold me," Natsu wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "How you kiss me so sweetly," he pressed a kiss to my lips; I kissed back slowly till he leaned me back on the bed and stuffed his hand underneath my shirt.

"Ooh you're so romantic, Natsu." I sighed in content as he kissed my stomach. Natsu stopped for a second and pulled back breathless. "Can I stay the night again, if it's alright with you?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure you can Natsu. You're always welcome." I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at me and kissed me back.

That's when Happy woke up drowsily he said. "Oh boy, I had a bad dream. I dreamt that you guys kissed." He looked up and saw us kissing.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed, almost falling of the bed at the same time. I giggled. "You ok, Happy? You look like you saw a ghost." I helped him back onto the bed.

Natsu inched towards me again. He put his lips next to mine again, kissing me for more than two minutes. He leaned back. "Why'd you stop? Before when you kissed my stomach?" I asked out of the blue. "Because, I want our first time to be special. I almost couldn't stop myself and you probably would've hated me if we had it now." He looked sullen, sad but mad at the same time.

"Hey," I pressed my hands to his face cupping his face in my hands. I made him look at me. "I love you, Natsu. Nothing's gonna change that. I would never hate you even if we did have sex now. I'm glad you thought of my feelings first before doing so." I pressed a lightly hard kiss on his lips; he reacted quickly pressing just as hard.

I leaned back, smiling at him. He licked his lips, still feeling the sensation of my lips on his. "You better go change ok? We're going somewhere special so wear something comfortable and cute." Natsu said pushing me into the bathroom.

I took a shower, did everything I needed to do as usual. I couldn't decide between my brown sweater or my red shirt with the tan skirt.

"Nah, I'll go with the sweater." I matched that with my black shorts.

"I'm done Natsu! How do I look?" I asked but there was no one in the room. Happy told me later that Natsu left to get changed back at his house.

About 12 minutes later, Natsu ran into the room carrying a picnic basket. "I'm back, Lucy! I-i…" His voice trailed off as he stared at me. "What do you think?" I asked blushing under his intense stare as he looked me up and down until he stopped at my face. "You look so beautiful." He came to my side and kissed me once again.

"Where are we going today?" I said curiously. "We're going on a picnic just the two of us." He said, I could tell he was so content.

"Oh Natsu, that sounds so romantic. But what if Gray and Erza find out?" I started to panic. Natsu stopped me cold in his arms. "We aren't even going to the guild today so they'll never find out. Unless Happy spills the beans." Natsu glared at his best friend. "I won't tell a soul, but only if you guys promise to take me fishing tomorrow!" Happy cheered.

"I made lunch for us, Lucy so let's go." He smiled at me. "Oh you're so sweet." I grabbed his hand as he led me through the city to the outskirts of town where we found a big hill. "Oh it's beautiful, Natsu." I had brought along a blanket to have our picnic on. Natsu helped me spread the blanket out on the ground.

"So what did you make for our lunch?" I sat beside him underneath the tree. "I made sandwiches. Hope you like them. I made em how you like your sandwiches usually at Fairy Tail." Natsu opened one of the sandwiches for me to see that it was a roast beef sandwich with cheese and lettuce. "Oh thank you baby!" I smiled at him as he watched me take a bite of the sandwich.

It was surprisingly good. "It's amazing Natsu. You must really love me if you remembered my favorite sandwich." I pressed closer against him as I saw him enjoy a ham sandwich with tomato and cheese.

We decided to take a small nap while the soft breeze blew by us. It was peaceful.

"Aye!" an annoying voice called. "Happy! You little weasel!" Natsu yelled chasing him until he sees who Happy brought with him.

"Oh, crap!" I screamed, seeing Gray in nothing but his bare ass. "What the hell! Puts some pants on you pervert!" Natsu threw the empty basket at Gray.

"Hi, Lucy!" Erza said sneaking up on me. "Ahh! Get these insane people away from me!" I instinctually ran behind Natsu cowering like a scared cat.

"Hey, Lucy diashovu? You're acting strange." Gray said, as he put on his pants. "What's wrong with her Natsu?" Erza asked wonderingly.

"She fell down and hit her head, she lost her memories well most of them." Natsu looked down at me. "It's ok, Lucy. This Is Gray and Erza, our friends from Fairy Tail." He grasped my hand getting me to my feet.

"Gomeni, I don't remember everything but I think it's coming back to me now, just piece by piece so give me time." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, it's ok. Anyway why the heck are you guys out here anyway?" Gray pointed out. "We were on a date!" Natsu blurted out without any nervousness unlike me.

"Ah, don't tell them!" I cried trying to cover Natsu's fat mouth. "Too late, Happy told us at the guild." I fell to the ground as Erza finished her sentence.

"So now are you guys going to tell everyone about this?" I whined my face muffled by the grass. I silently cried, but somehow Natsu knew I was and picked me up hugging me in comfort in front of them.

"N-natsu?!" I blushed hard, because he almost grabbed my boob. Somehow I felt comfortable about him doing this in front of them.

Suddenly they started kissing. "Huh?!" I blushed harder as Natsu turned me around and kissed me.

I finally relaxed sometime during our kiss, as I kissed him back I could hear him moaning in the back of his throat.

I giggled as he started leading back to the tree. He started kissing my neck as I giggled harder. "Stop it, you're going to make me wet my pants!" I couldn't stop laughing and that made him start. Him laughing just made me laugh more, his laugh was so contagious, I couldn't stop myself till he started touching my butt.

"Lay off! I pushed him back slightly but pulled him right back, kissing his cheek.

"Let's head back, ok guys?" Natsu said finally, not even letting me go as he got to his feet. I blushed hard from all the laughter.

"You ok, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he grasped my hand leading me down the hill. "Yes, I had a great day thank you so much, Natsu." My cheeks flushed a little as he started at me with admiring eyes.

"We should have a double date with them sometime," I whispered in his ear as I got close to him. "Sure." Natsu sighed. Happy popped in. "Can I come?"

"Sure if Lucy doesn't mind." Natsu said as he smiled at me. I caved this once. "Fine you can come Happy." I sighed myself.

"Aye!" he cheered as he flew ahead of us towards the direction of the guild.

"We should go on a mission!" Natsu cheered as we walking into the guild. "Yeah sounds good to me." I said.

"And I got the perfect one for you guys." Mirajane said to us as we walked up to the build board.

"Show us this job." Erza said, taking a seat.

"You guys have to deliver a package to a crazy old man who lives on the top of Mt. Bina. It's very challenging so can you guys do it?" Mirajane said.

"Yeah!" we all cheered. "Good you guys can start the mission tomorrow. Is that ok?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I'll be ok walking home today, Natsu. You get some relaxing rest back at your house." I said giving him a smile as he hugged me hard. "Love you Lucy." He whispered in my ear while kissing my ear.

"Love you too, Baby." I smiled from ear to ear. "Let's go home Natsu!" Happy cheered as he flew out of the guild. "See you bright and early tomorrow Lucy." Natsu grinned, waving goodbye to me.

I started walking home later after having a funny conversation with Levy-Chan; it was already 7 p.m. when I checked my watch.

I heard something following me. I gasped, quickly turning my head around to see if anything was there. "Hello?" I called out to the creeping shadows. I heard some snickering. It got closer as I started running for my life. "Help!" I cried as a shadow got in front of me.

"Who are you?" I said startled. I placed a hand on my keys. The well-built man grabbed my keys and chucked them into the water way. "Ah! No!" I screamed as the man grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. "Help me, Natsu!" I yelled loud enough hopefully the wind carried my voice to him.

I passed out from the twisted pain in my arm…

Xxx…

Natsu

I sensed something going wrong. "Lucy," I started out the window. "Natsu, something wrong?" Happy asked, also trying to find what I was staring at.

"I got a bad feeling. Let's go check on Lucy." I said jumping up and ran out the door, Happy not far behind me.

Hey guys sorry that's where I'm stopping it for now. Now things will get interesting What happened to Lucy? Who were the people responsible? You'll find out next chapter! 


End file.
